Injection
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: SXD Vlad kidnaps Sam and injects her with something but what you'll find out in the next chapter


**True friends**

_Basically Sam gets kidnapped by Vlad and starts acting really weird Danny starts getting his suspicions of why she was acting like this and lying to him. Plus this is a old story I wrote and I've just found it so the grammar might be bad if it is sorry __LJ_

"What do you want with me Vlad"Sam shouted as she stayed strapped to a bed with only her silk black prom dress on it was decorated with purple strips down it jus like her hair.

How did I wind up in this mess Sam kept on repeating in her head all she could remember was going to a graduation party with her best friend Tucker Foley and her secret lover Danny Fenton. She had a great time except for the fact that Danny kept on drooling over her food when he saw Paulina but she couldn't help it but think about when Tucker kept on yelling at Danny about staring at her and that it is not normal for best friends to feel that way but she just guessed Tucker was messing around with her head. As soon as the party was over all of them walked home first Tucker went then as soon as Sam got to her house she kissed Danny on the cheek and said goodnight but as soon as she closed the door she was knocked to the floor and wound up in Vlad Masters ghost lab.

Vlad never answered any of her questions he just said that it would be over soon it felt like she was there for hours what was he injecting her with some green goo suddenly he injected the needle into her arm and she felt the goo travel through her body but as it travelled it seemed like all her body and veins were trying to clamp together in a big ball and she was the centre of it. What was she going to do how was she going to get out of this situation that she got herself in.

"DANNY! HELP PLEZ!"She screamed. Suddenly the wall crashed through somehow Danny heard her shouting for him and must Have known she was in danger he saw her in huge pain as she squirmed with her hands and legs still locked onto the bed.

Danny went full charge onto Vlad before Vlad had chance to transform into his ghost self.

"What are you doing to her Vlad what has Sam done to you" Danny lashed out his ghost ray and shot Vlad full blast not thinking about his strategy as long as Vlad paid for what he had done to Sam he didn't care. But Vlad wasn't going to give up as easy as Danny would have hoped but he wasn't giving up as easy ever he seemed to have this fire in his eyes that Sam had never seen before Eventually Vlad gave in he couldn't take much more since he had thought for the ghost key that he lost both danny and Vlad had tremendously huge cuts from the fight and bruises.

"Okay Danny you win Sam can leave and shell feel better in a week just leave and don't come back till you really need something or if your mum wants to ask me something in particular" Vlad sneered the words out of his mouth as Danny shivered and released the unconscious Sam.

He slowly and delicately carried her all the way home making sure no more harm comes to her as they travelled her carefully rested her upon her bed he waited for five days every night he heard her calling for him to save her and shouting at Vlad asking what he was doing to her Danny couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened he wished he had got to her earlier or make sure she was all right later on that night then his head raised up with happiness as he heard Sam sighing and slowly opening her eyes but he could see she was still to weak whatever Vlad had done to her it must have been powerful he wondered.

"Danny" she exclaimed "what happened where am I where's Vlad"

"SSSHHHHH!! Its alright Vlads gone" Danny sighed with relief to her sweet voice "Sam do you know what he injected you with?"

"No, but I have a feeling that it cant be anything good"

Danny never left Sams side for the last two days worried that Vlad would come back after her maybe Vlad had found out that Sam was his only main weakness he had do anything to be sure that she was always alright.

Slowly she recovered but not as much as she and Danny would have liked her to she would never be the same ever again eventually she convinced Danny that she was well enough to go back to school.

But Sam never went to school okay so she went for about a week but she never acted like herself she would start screaming and freaking out in the classroom then run straight to the toilets she started to hide or run away from her friends but the week after no one ever saw her apparently she never left her room unless she needed to go she hardly ate.

So one night Danny got to scared about Sam he went Ghost and went to go visit her .Her window was closed which was odd for Sam as she always left it open for Danny along with the curtains closed he turned intangible and entered her room but he couldn't't see anything but one thing he could was sense two ghost in the room he wouldn't't forgive himself if these ghosts had hurt Sam. He called out her name but all he could hear was crying from beside the bed he approached the bed cautiously to see Sam crying.

"Sam are you okay what's wrong?"

"Danny you shouldn't't be here leave I don't need any company right now"

She gave him an evil stare that told him that he needed to back off and leave her alone but suddenly he could only sense one ghost in the room then when she saw his ghost sense set off she knew she had to say something to get rid of him she suddenly blurted out Danny there's a ghost attacking the nasty burger hurry up or it'll destroy everything he seemed to buy it as he left the room. She didn't need him to find outs what going on hell freak out and go after Vlad and that's the last thing she needs.

Danny was confused when he got back after travelling to the nasty burger that's the first time Sam had lied to him but why would she what was wrong with her lately.

_Thanks for ready this story sorry if it's got bad grammar like I said I found it in one of my folders so it's quite old so beware and now I sound like the box ghost oh well but I will make sure the next chapter is better and it might surprise you what got injected in Sam and why she's lying to Danny._


End file.
